call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops II
Call of Duty: Black Ops II, auch genannt Blops II, BO II oder Black Ops II, ist der Neunte Teil der Call of Duty-Serie. Der Trailer wurde am 2. Mai 2012 veröffentlicht. Es spielt am Anfang im Jahre 1980, und am Ende im Jahre 2025. Frank Woods ist am Leben und erzählt wie die Welt in die Brüche geht. Handlung Die Welt empfängt einen neuen Terroristen nach Osama Bin Laden, Raul Menendez. Nach den vermeintlichen Tod des Sergeant Frank Woods wird Alex Mason, der sich inzwischen in Alaska mit seinem Sohn David zu Ruhe gesetzt hat, von dem CIA-Agenten Jason Hudson informiert, dass Woods möglicherweise noch am Leben sei. Trotz schweren Herzens nimmt Mason den letzten Auftrag an und sucht zusammen mit Hudson nach Woods und seinem verschollenen Trupp. Als sie durch Hilfe von Jonas Savimbi das Schiff mit dem Container erreichen, indem Woods festgehalten wird, müssen sie feststellen, dass der gesamte Trupp seit Wochen tot ist. Inmitten der Leichen findet Mason jedoch den total dünnen und ausgehungerten Frank Woods, der noch am Leben ist. Sie kämpfen sich durch den Wald, bis sie schließlich zu einem Strand kommen, an dem sie von Jonas Savimbi evakuiert werden. In der Zwischenzeit erzählt Frank Woods, inzwischen ein alter Mann, David Mason von den weiteren Einsätzen und wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass Woods die Granaten überlebt hat. Die Granaten, die Kravchenko damals gezündet hat, fielen in der Luft ab und explodierten über den beiden. Beide überlebten, Woods war schwer verletzt und lag noch einige Tage bewusstlos am Boden, während Lev Kravchenko sich aus dem Staub machte. Einige Jahre später begegnen sich Woods und Kravchenko in Afghanistan wieder, als russische Truppen die Rebellen in Afghanistan angreifen. Woods und Mason nehmen Kravchenko in Gewahrsam und verhören ihn. Reznov ist immernoch in Masons Kopf und befielt Mason, Kravchenko mit seiner Pistole, die er im Anschlag hat, zu eliminieren. Wenn Mason sich lange genug wehrt, erfahren sie, dass es in der CIA einen Spitzel gibt, sehr zum Missfallen von Hudson. Als Woods bzw. Mason (Spieler entscheidend) Kravchenko ausschalten, werden sie von den Rebellen, die sie anfangs unterstützten, gefangen genommen, geknebelt und schließlich in der Wüste ausgesetzt. Mason wird von einem Wanderer, den er als Reznov ansieht, gerettet, zusammen mit den anderen. Ihr nächstes Ziel ist es, Raul Menendez auszuschalten, hierbei bekommen sie Unterstützung von Manuel Noriega und seinen Truppen. Sie beobachten, wie Noriegas Männer Menendez angreifen und diesen mit Hilfe von Spritzen beruhigen müssen, da dieser total ausflippt und sogar einen der Soldaten mit einer Glasscherbe ersticht. Noriega befreit Menendez jedoch im Namen der Amerikaner wieder, aber dieser schlägt Noriega bewusstlos und beginnt, Noriegas Männer wie Tiere abzuschlachten. Woods, Mason und Hudson beginnen mit einem Angriff und schießen sich zu Menendez Haus durch, in dem er und seine Schwester sich aufhalten. Als Rache wirfst Woods eine Granate, die durch mehreren Abfälschungen im Zimmer von Menendez Schwester landet und diese tötet. Anfangs dachte Woods, Menendez sei gestorben, doch kehrte er wenig später zurück. Die Amerikaner beginnen mit einem Angriff auf Manuel Noriega, der sich zurückgezogen hat. Als sie ihm in seinem Haus gefangen nehmen, um Menendez Aufenthalt herauszufinden, werden Hudson und Alex Mason wenig später von Mendendez gefangen genommen und gezwungen, Woods vorzuspielen, dass der Mann unter dem Sack über dem Gesicht Menendez ist. In Wirklichkeit ist es Mason und Woods soll ihn erschießen. Da Woods der Meinung ist, es handele sich um Menendez, drückt er ab. Wenn Woods Mason in den Kopf schießt, ist er tot. Wenn er aber 2x in den Fuß schießt, kommt er später wieder zurück und ist wieder mit seinem Sohn David vereint. Dies liegt in der Hand des Spielers. Als Woods dann beginnt, etwas zu ahnen, und den Sack vom Kopf der Leiche zieht, will er Noriega erschießen, wird aber von Menendez überrascht und schwer von einer Schrotflinte verletzt, da Menendez Woods in beide Knie schießt, das ist auch der Grund dafür, dass Woods im Rollstuhl sitzt. Menendez nimmt dann Woods, Hudson, David und Alex Mason gefangen und Hudson soll entscheiden, wer stirbt: Woods, David oder er. Nach kurzem Überlegen entscheidet sich Hudson für sich und Menendez schießt auch ihm mit seiner SPAS-12 in beide Knie und schneidet ihm dann mit seiner Kette die Kehle durch. Dies war der letzte Einsatz von Sergeant Frank Woods. Nun beginnt die Geschichte von David Mason. David bekommt den gleichen Auftrag wie sein Vater damals: die Eliminierung von Raul Menendez. Zu seinem Team gehören Mike Harper, Javier Salazar und Crosby. Ihr erster Einsatz ist die Erkundung einer alten Außenanlage von Raul Menendez' Truppen. In einer Kiste finden sie einen Gefangenen namens Eric, der ihnen etwas von einer Geheimwaffe (Karma) und einem Celerium erzählt. Kurze Zeit wird Eric erschossen und das Team muss sich einen Weg freikämpfen. Admiral Briggs schickt einen Rettungstrupp, der die vier da rausholen soll. Als sie wenig später nach "Karma" suchen, bemerken sie, dass Karma keine Waffe, sondern eine Frau ist. Die Frau heißt Chloe Linch und hält sich in der reichsten Stadt der Welt auf. Sie wird von DeFalco entführt. Es entscheidet sich, ob David Mason schnell genug ist und DeFalco erschießen kann, oder Karma von ihm mitgenommen wird. Am Unabhängigskeitstag werden Raul Menendez und seine Männer von den Amerikanern überfallen und es ereignet sich ein gewaltiger Häuserkampf. Am Ende wird Farid vor die Wahl gestellt, wen er erschießt: Harper oder Menendez. Wenn er sich für Menendez entscheidet, stirbt Farid selbst. David und Salazar nehmen Menendez jedoch anschließend gefangen und bringen ihn auf die USS Obama, einen amerikanischen Flugzeugträger. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnt noch keiner von Menendez' Plan. Als Menendez auf die USS Obama gebracht und verhört wird, nimmt er Salazar gefangen und überwältigt David Mason. Als Mason wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, ist der Flugzeugträger schon ein gigantisches Schlachtfeld. Menendez' Truppen greifen das Schiff an und dezimieren stark die amerikanische Besatzung. Als Briggs dazu gezwungen wird, das System neu zu starten, wird er von Menendez überrascht und Salazar gibt sich zu erkennen, dass er für Menendez arbeitet. Der Spieler kann jetzt entscheiden, ob er Briggs tötet oder nicht. Wenn er ihn tötet, kann Briggs das System nicht mehr neu starten. Menendez schmuggelte einen kleinen Chip, auf dem ein Virus ist, auf das Schiff, den er in seinem falschen Auge versteckte und macht somit das Schiff zu einem wehrlosen Ziel und erlangt auch noch zusätzlich Kontrolle über die amerikanische Drohnenflotte. Wenn Farid Harper zuvor nicht erschossen hat, erschießt Harper den Verräter Salazar im Hangar, sonst wird er getötet, als das Schiff endgültigt zerstört wird, da die Chinesen keinerlei Unterstützung schicken. Bevor sich Mason weiter auf die Suche nach dem flüchtigen Menendez machen kann, muss er noch die amerikanischen Präsidenten in Sicherheit bringen, da Los Angeles von der Drohnenflotte zerstört wird. Nach einem langen Kampf können die Präsidenten gerettet werden und die amerikanischen Truppen sich weiter auf die Suche nach Menendez machen. Masons letzter bestätigter Einsatz ist in Haiti, wo sich Raul Menendez aufhalten soll. Als sie die Anlage infiltrieren und zum Serverraum kommen, können sie auf den Bildschirmen bewundern, dass Menendez alle Drohnen selbst zerstören lässt. Dies sollte aber nur als Tarnung für seine Flucht gedacht sein. Zuvor hat er sich eine amerikanische Uniform besorgt und war gerade dabei, sich aus dem Staub zu machen, als Mason ihn ein Messer in seine rechte Schulter rammt. Der Spieler kann auch hierbei entscheiden, ob er Menendez tötet oder nicht. Wenn Mason Menendez ausschaltet, wird er als Märtyrer von Cordes Die gefeiert. Wenn er ihn am Leben lässt, wird er entweder sich selbst im Grab seiner Schwester verbrennen oder Woods in seiner Kammer töten. Mehrspieler Mehrspieler Maps *Aftermath *Turbine *Cargo *Jemen *Standoff *Drone *Hijacked *Raid *Express *Carrier *Nuketown 2025 *Overflow *Plaza *Slums *Meltdown DLC-Maps *Hydro *Grind *Downhill *Mirage *Vertigo *Studio *Magma *Encore *Uplink *Detour *Cove *Rush *Frost *Pod *Dig *Takeoff Überlebenskampf Maps *Green Run **''Bus Depot'' **''Town'' **Farm DLC-Maps *Nuketown Zombies *Die Rise *Mob of the Dead *Buried *Origins DLC's *Revolution *Uprising *Vengeance *Apocalypse Waffen Sturmgewehre *AN-94 *M27 *SMR *M8A1 *Type 25 *FAL OSW *MTAR *SWAT-556 *SCAR-H *Colt M16A1 (Kampagne/Zombies) *AK-47 (Kampagne/Zombies) *Galil (Kampagne/Zombies) *FAL (Kampagne/Zombies) *M14 (Zombies) *Sturmgewehr 44 (Zombies) Maschinenpistole *MP7 *Chicom CQB *Vector K10 *PDW-57 *Skorpion EVO *MSMC *Friedensstifter (DLC) *MP5 (Kampagne/Zombies) *AK74u (Kampagne/Zombies) *Uzi (Kampagne/Zombies) *M1927 (Zombies) *MP40 (Zombies) Schrotflinten *S12 *KSG *M1216 *R870 MCS *SPAS-12 (Kampagne) *Olympia (Kampagne/Zombies) Leichte Maschinengewehre *LSAT *QBB LSW *Mk 48 *HAMR *M60 (Kampagne) *RPD (Kampagne/Zombies) *MG08/15 (Zombies) Scharfschützengewehre *SVU-AS *DSR 50 *XPR-50 *Ballista *Barrett M82A1 (Kampagne/Zombies) *Dragunov (Kampagne) Pistolen *KAP-40 *Tac-45 *Five-Seven *Executioner *B23R *M1911 (Kampagne/Zombies) *Browning HP (Kampagne) *Makarov (Kampagne) *Python (Zombies) *Remington New Model Army (Zombies) *Mauser C96 (Zombies) Werfer *SMAW *FHJ-18 AA *RPG *RPG-7 (Kampagne) *Stinger (Kampagne) Spezial *Ballistisches Messer *Springmesser (Kampagne) *Armbrust *Handbuch Armbrust (Kampagne) *Todbringer *Minigun (Kampagne) *Kriegsmaschine *MM1 Granatwerfer (Kampagne) *Kampfmesser *Einsatzschild *Titus-6 (Kampagne) *Storm PSR (Kampagne) *Walküre-Raketen (Kampagne) Verschieden *Taser-Schlagring (Zombies) Punkteserien *Fernlenkladung *Drohne *Hunter-Killer *Vorräte *Konterdrohne *Wächter *Hellstorm-Rakete *Blitzschlag *Todbringer *Geschütz *Kriegsmaschine *MQ-27 Dragonfire *A.G.R. *Tarnhelikopter *Orbitalsatellit *Eskortdrohne *Warthog *EMP-Systeme *Lodestar *VTOL Einheit *Hundestaffel *Schwarm Missionen *Pyrrhussieg *Celerium *Alte Wunden *Zeit und Schicksal *Gefallener Engel *Karma *Leide mit mir *Achilles Verhüllung *Odysseus *Cordis Die *Entscheidungs tag Trailer thumb|408px|left|Der erste Trailer Zombie Mode thumb|right|300px|Der Trailer zum Zombie Modethumb|leftIm Überlebenskampf muss man unendliche Wellen von Zombies überleben. Man spielt die Karten Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, Mob of the Dead , Die Rise, Buried und Origins auf den Spielmodis Überleben, Schmerz und Tranzit. Man spielt in Tranzit, Die Rise und Buried vier Überlebende namens Samuel J. Stuhlinger , Abigail "Misty" Briarton , Russman und Marlton Johnson , aber in Origins spielt man die 4 Helden aus Black Ops namens Dr. Edward Richtofen , Nikolai Belinski , Tank Dempsey und Takeo Masaki . In den geheimen Laboren von Maxis und Richtofen hört man die Stimmen von beiden. Der Spieler kann dort bestimmen, ob er das tun möchte was Richtofen oder Maxis will. Mit dem Revolution DLC kommt auch noch der Mutiert Modus. In dem kämpft ein Spieler gegen Zombies, die andere Spieler spielen. Extra *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Season Pass *Personalisierungs Packs Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Black Ops (Reihe)